


The Best Anniversary Gift

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), Shatterpath



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-11
Updated: 2001-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea grows into new life.</p><p>WARNING! This piece is incomplete, though I included a paragraph at the end with the important information that would have been covered. I am including this piece because it is vital to the larger whole of LWM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene. Takes place during Chapter 5 of Refractions, while Zo and Kerry are on vacation.
> 
> Pairings: Art/Janet/Sam. Karen/Darya. Billie/Burt.
> 
> Spoilers: Plenty of references back to Reflections, as well as a handful of Stargate SG1 episodes: Desperate Measures, Wormhole X-Treme and Proving Ground.

++ Darya ++

 

(8-11-01)

 

There were days that I really hated my job. Having a specialty in dealing with post traumatic stress syndrome had made me invaluable, but it was incredibly stressful. Even with a patient as willing as Sam Carter. I rubbed my eyes while we took a breather, only our heavy breathing disturbing the sudden quiet. At the moment, Sam was curled up on her side on my couch. No matter the clichés about the shrink’s couch, sometimes a person just needed to lay down to be comfortable. When Sam had walked in nearly an hour ago and collapsed to the baby-soft upholstery like a marionette with her strings cut, I knew I was in for a long afternoon.

 

A rouge Goa’uld had managed to get loose on earth, bought by a sick, rich bastard, who wasn’t man enough to face his own mortality. His god-damn goons had kidnapped Sam to run experiments on her like some kind of lab animal. Thank every deity that humankind had ever worshipped that SG1 and the SGDs had managed to find her in time. I shuddered to think what would have happened if the mission had turned to body recovery.

 

After Sam was done with me, I would call in Art and Janet. Their hovering was interfering in Sam’s recovery process. As much as they were worried and stressed over their lover, they needed to back off enough to let Sam deal with this latest trauma.

 

A heavy sigh signaled Sam rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly before she sat up. “Thanks for listening, Darya.”

 

“My pleasure, Sam. Not just my job.” Her weary smile eased some of my worry. Just being in my non-suffocating presence for awhile had done much for her. “Do me a favor?”

 

Startled at the request, Sam nodded. “Sure.”

 

“Send Art and Janet my way, won’t you? Tell them it’s doctor’s orders.” Sam looked torn over what she could very well guess I was going to do. I waited a moment, hoping that she would do as I’d asked, ordered really, or I’d have to go get the rest of her pack myself. Then the woman nodded decisively and I was gratified to see her take care of herself.

 

“I will. Have fun tonight.”

 

Ah yes, my six month anniversary was today and Karen had been planning something romantic and fun. Once I was done with Art and Janet, I could move on to that pleasantness.

 

“Thanks Sam, I will. Come see me tomorrow if you need anything, okay?”

 

++ Karen ++

 

The weather was hinting at fall, with a tang of crispness on the hot, dry air coming in through the open window. Too impatient to wait for our one-year anniversary, I’d sprung this surprise early. Art had helped me build a bowl-shaped, heavily padded little love-nest at the foot of the biggest window in the master bedroom. Darya and I had spent hours christening the new piece of furniture and were now happily sweaty and sated.

 

“Gonna be a bitch cleaning all that,” I mused at the couple of sex toys we’d brought out just for fun. Darya snorted amusement into my chest and stirred like a lazy cat.

 

“As long as we do it before Emily or the dog finds them,” she chuckled and I cringed. Butchie was a rambunctious and clueless eight months now, and Dare was referring to when the pup had managed to find a favorite strap-on and chew the hell out of it. Imaging me trying to explain what the swirly-colored toy was to a curious Emily… Damn good thing the thing wasn’t realistic-looking or Emily would have never believed that the nylon straps and blue and black swirled silicone shape was a indeed a chew toy. Boy, Dare had a good laugh over that one after getting over her embarrassment. After that expensive and humiliating episode, the collection was now in a lockbox in the bed stand.

 

“Kid needs a sibling to distract her,” I grumbled with no malice about my daughter. Instead of a chuckle, Darya stilled and I looked down into her suddenly-dark eyes.

 

“Do you want that?”

 

Okay, I sure as hell hadn’t expected that vulnerable tone from her. Reassuringly, I wrapped her in a hug that made her squeak, adding in little kisses of love and comfort. “Well, yeah! We’ve mentioned it in passing, but, well yeah, I’d love another kid in the house!”

 

She lit up like a Christmas tree and jumped on me again.

 

In the morning, I went about my usual routine, poking a grumbling Darya in the ribs and kissing her forehead, before gathering up an identically-grumbling Emily. Butchie followed me into the bathroom; her nose at Emily’s dangling feet. “You’re getting big, Sweetie,” I said to both girl and dog. Yawning and muttering, Emily toddled to the potty when I set her down at the doorway of the bathroom and pulled the door mostly shut. That gave me a minute to go attack mom. Since we’d been up late doing the best kind of heavy exercise, I knew I was gonna have to do something drastic.

 

Flipping back the warm quilt and pressing chilled fingertips to her arches did it. “Karen! Dammit!”

 

“Ah, ah,” I admonished with a smug grin. “Your daughter is up. Behave.”

 

I was in trouble now, and I loved it.

 

++ Art ++

 

(8-12-01)

 

Last night, Sam had come back late, chilled but invigorated by a long drive on her favorite Indian motorcycle. Desperately fighting the urge to fuss over her, Janet and I had very carefully said a normal hello to her, gave her a few warm kisses and left her alone. Sam had seemed both startled and relieved at the treatment.

 

She’d shown her gratitude in spades after spending nearly an hour in her coveted shower.

 

Yawning, I didn’t even know Karen had sat down opposite me until she spoke. “You up late last night too?”

 

Still smarting over getting my proverbial knuckles rapped by my buddy’s wife yesterday, I blinked back yawn-tears and scowled churlishly. “Yeah. It was scary as hell when Sam vanished into the night on that damn bike, and then good when she came home and me and Jan did as Dare ordered us to. Sam’s much better this morning.”

 

“Good,” Karen beamed and lashed out with a fork to spear a chunk of green pepper out of my eggs. “And just remember that Dare’s not always right. And if she’s gotta be right, at least it was about something important, eh?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I grumbled and smacked her hand as it strayed towards my plate again.

 

“Hey!” She laughed. “You got more peppers than I did.”

 

“Knock it off, or I’ll stab you next time,” I threatened calmly. Snickering, we finished breakfast, chattering about our kids and work and random bullshit. We were both in early, since our women had earlier call times than we, and often passed the extra hour this way. “It’s spooky, really,” I gushed over the twins. “Just how much they’re like me and Janet. Sure, it’s genetics and all, but damn.”

 

“I’m jealous,” Karen suddenly said in a somewhat more serious tone than I had expected as I leaned back in my chair to savor the last of my coffee. This was the only time of day the stuff tasted decent.

 

“About what?” I chuckled in an understanding tone. “You’ve got Emily. Two is a bitch.”

 

“You love it,” she mocked me wryly and I had to laugh out loud.

 

“You’re right.” It didn’t take Zo’s sensitive empathy to know what the woman meant. “You’d like your own, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Karen confessed uncomfortably and rubbed her neck and shoulder. “Real bad.”

 

++ George ++

 

There was a knock on my doorframe and I glanced up to see Goldston standing there with a questioning expression. “Goldston, come in. What can I do for you?”

 

She stepped in and pulled the door shut behind her. “I wanted to discuss an idea with you.”

 

Curious at her odd tone, I leaned away from my paperwork. There had been no ‘sir’ on the end of her request, so this was at least in part a personal request. “Go on.”

 

“I’ve been…” She seemed a bit embarrassed, of all the silly things. “Curious about what we could learn about PQS-269.” My expression told her that I didn’t recognize the designation. Curious that she flushed dusky with embarrassment and dropped her gaze. “The, um, recreation planet… sir.”

 

The term ‘recreation’ and her embarrassment finally twigged off this old man’s memory. “Research, hmm?” I drawled in a tone that embarrassed her further, making her squirm like a guilty child waiting to be punished. It was actually quite amusing. “And what, exactly, do you plan on learning there, Goldston?”

 

Swallowing her nerves, Art gathered herself and was professional once more. “There’s go to be more to that facility. It was huge, first of all, and we explored almost none of it. Since it appeared to be purely recreational,” we shared a grin over the term, “there must be some kind of extensive support complex somewhere, and goddess only knows what’s in the computer banks there.”

 

“Now, what makes you think that there might be something of value in the computer that the Goa’uld might have left behind?”

 

“People have a tendency to be forgetful when they party. If you look at that fact, coupled with inherent Goa’uld arrogance, there could be the keys to the kingdom left in some forgotten corner.”

 

Hmmm, she had a point, actually. “And, who exactly were you thinking of taking along, if I say yes?”

 

Something perversely mischievous danced in her eyes. “Well, one of SG1 should test to see if the changing process has the same effect twice, and if recovery times might be affected by a repeat visit. Psychologically speaking, I think I’m the best one for the job, so I volunteer. Secondly, perhaps there’s additional aspects of that technology that might be used for other applications. Doctor Fraiser should go along to monitor the team, particularly me.”

 

“Naturally,” I drawled dryly and she swallowed a grin.

 

“I think I’d like Major Taylor at my back, if she’s willing to take on the stress of the change. I really don’t think Major Carter could handle it again, and I won’t even ask Colonel O’Neill or Daniel.”

 

“That’s fair. Taylor is very calm and reliable. That brings up a good point. Perhaps someone should go along to monitor the team’s mental health as well.”

 

Her grin was positively sunny. “Why, sir, that’s a wonderful idea!”

 

++ Darya ++

 

I glanced up just as a folder slapped onto my desk. My gaze flashed up from the yellow cardstock, mysteriously marked ‘mission briefing’, to find myself looking into Art’s smugly grinning face. “Happy anniversary,” she chuckled and spun on her heel to strut out, whistling something jaunty and vaguely familiar.

 

A mission?

 

But… I didn’t go on missions. What the hell was going on? Inside was exactly what the cover said, a long and confusing mission briefing. Confused, I went in search of Art, since she knew what was going on. While I walked slowly through the SGC complex, I browsed the document chock full of military jargon. Blah, blah, blah, ‘expedite’ this and ‘with all due caution’ that.

 

I stopped dead in my tracks as the meaning of the jargon finally began to filter through the military/legalese/Latin/Shakespeare/gibberish part of my brain. ‘Due to the unusual and extreme nature of the physiological changes in human personnel, both medical and mental health personnel will be assigned for both monitoring the altered personnel as well as the support staff.’

 

Altered personnel? A perverse part of my brain could only come up with taking a pet dog or cat to the veterinarian to be ‘altered’. What exactly did the jargon mean by ‘altered’ anyway?

 

Deftly sidestepping various people in the hallways, I kept reading. ‘Due to the extreme nature of the physical changes, altered personnel will remain isolated from all other SGC personnel except those assigned as support personnel.’ I think I was starting to figure this out, and my heart rate was picking up, like a horse going from walk, to canter, to gallop. ‘Altered personnel will remain altered for a maximum of five weeks to establish parameters of the alterations and the effect on the subjects. Unless the medical personnel determine unsafe conditions. If this situation occurs, altered personnel will be…’ “Dammit,” I grumbled irritably. “Get to the damn point already.” ‘This mission is strictly voluntary.’

 

There was a list of candidates on the bottom. Art, Janet, Sam, Karen, me…

 

Flipping to the next page, all of my suspicions were confirmed as I gazed into the mugshots of SG1, when they had been changed to their opposite sexes. Strong-jawed, scruffy and very male Art and Sam, Jack’s smoother face, but still very much him, and delicate little Danny. All of them with confused and traumatized expressions, eyes glassy and haunted by turns.

 

Unbidden, an image came to my mind, one that had been there before. Karen as a man. I was torn down the middle about the idea. I wasn’t attracted to men, never had been. But neither had Janet, and yet the twins were proof that she had seen beyond the packaging. The twins…

 

I could clearly imagine Karen’s coloring and features, mixed with the palette of my own, staring up from a sweet little infant face.

 

Oh…

 

Oh my…

 

++ Janet ++

 

As much as the ‘fringe benefits’ of this mission appealed to me, there was no way I was leaving the twins behind for that long. They were only twenty months old! So, they would stay here at base and I would come back every three days to spend a day with them. Not a great compromise, but at least we could keep our close bond, and they would soon have a younger sibling.

 

“Well! Hi there!” O’Neill’s voice suddenly boomed through the infirmary, drawing every eye to where he stood in the doorway with arms outspread.

 

“Hullo, Unca Jack,” my little sweeties chorused in perfect unison, as was their custom now. They giggled and squealed as the man scooped them up with a playful growl to hug them tight. I could see the father in him now. It had taken time but that was finally showing through the never-ending agony of his son’s death. I shuddered to even think about losing my darlings. Until them, I had never understood the bond between parent and child. Now, my life would be empty without them. Sam stepped in behind Jack and Cubby nearly got himself dropped in his eagerness to get to his favorite grown up. I had never understood the bond between my son and his ‘Deeah’. They had never quite mastered the Greek word for ‘aunt’, which was ‘Theeah’, and now their baby-talk nickname for Sam had stuck. Rather than be bothered by Cubby’s bond with Sam, I relished that he had three grownups and a big sister that would be his nuclear family.

 

“Mama?” Came my little daughter’s voice, accompanied by a tug at my skirt. “Up?” Fawn had been a little clingy in this strange place, and I was having a tough time getting things done. I could hardly be frustrated with her though. Betty grinned sympathetically and waved me off.

 

“Take ten, I have everything under control.”

 

“Bless you, Betty.” With Fawn cuddling close, I went over to Sam to kiss Cubby’s cheek. “You two ready for a snack?” They lit up in eagerness and Sam chuckled. “Let’s go.”

 

A bowl of Sam’s favorite blue jello and some sourdough toast kept the babies happy and gave Sam and I some space to talk shop. We’d been busting our skulls to make certain that we were taking everything we’d need, but to not go completely overboard. I was startled by Emily’s squeal as she streaked in to scramble onto the bench beside the twins. “Hello, Aunt Nanet!”

 

While I returned the greeting, Karen trotted in, looking harried. One of the cook airmen kindly brought over additional food for the new arrivals and we women smiled beatifically. “Probably just made his day,” Karen chuckled. “We still on schedule?”

 

“Generally speaking,” Sam sighed. “I just wish there were a few more going, just for the science end of things.” She tacked on the last half hastily and flushed. “Though I suppose it might be awkward if there were.”

 

We could only laugh together over that one.

 

++ Karen ++

 

Imagine my surprise as Billy and of all people, Burt Anston, came over with smiles at our laughter. I was so happy these guys had found each other! “Can we join you?” Burt asked and Sam scooted over to give them room to pull up a couple of chairs. We girls noticed that they seemed a little bit nervous. “It’s mostly for you, Major,” he added, and I suddenly realized that he meant me. “Yeah, it’s about the mission.”

 

Word had gotten out quick, and there had been much ribbing and whispering behind our backs. Ironically, it had been Sam that slapped down the worst of the peanut gallery. Bet that snotty Captain Rickley was still smarting, too. But what the hell did these two want? It dawned on me even as I gestured for Burt to go on.

 

“We’d like to go along. To participate.”

 

I grinned warmly at Billy, missing my geeky ex-teammate being underfoot all the time. “Yeah, that’s actually a good idea, since Jackson’s not going. Billy, go bug him for any ideas he had about the facility and get whatever research material you think you might need.” He was up and halfway to the door before I realized that I needed to be more specific. “Dammit Billy! Don’t go nuts on the books! One duffelbag, got it?”

 

“Uh-huh!” He called back excitedly and I yelled louder at the swinging doors.

 

“And not the big one!” Sighing, I looked back at my giggling companions. “Guy needs a handler. Anston, can you and Grover make sure he brings along clothes and entertainment and whatever he needs, and not just his entire library?”

 

“You got it, boss,” Burt chuckled and headed out after his boyfriend.

 

“Pretty ballsy move,” I said quietly so that only Sam and Janet could hear me. “People might ask questions.”

 

“We’ll cover their six,” Sam promised quietly and we all nodded.

 

++ Carol ++

 

Heart pounding, I was out of my bunk and halfway to the door before I was fully awake. Dammit! Not again…

 

It had been well over a year since they had freed me from the Goa’uld assassin program that had nearly resulted in my own death, and I still had nightmares as a result. When the To’kra had found the program, it triggered, completely taking over my body and mind. Since I couldn’t escape, I had tried desperately to kill myself, only stopped by Taylor’s lightning reflexes.

 

It had been a long month of deprogramming, strapped to a gurney and wired up to an IV, intubated so that I wouldn’t swallow my own tongue as the program was slowly taken apart. Thankfully, I was only aware irregularly, though when it was over, I felt like a death-march survivor.

 

A knock on my door scared the crap out of me. Who the hell had such amazing timing? “Come… come in?”

 

“Hey partner,” said Alex’s welcome voice and I smiled. Alexis Mulder was a old doctor buddy of Fraiser’s that had been dying of cancer. When one of the To’kra had also turned out to be one of the pre-programmed and unwitting assassins, Carter had been forced to kill him. Luckily, Alex had been just lucid enough in her deadly sickness to agree to becoming a host, and Lantesh still lived. I grabbed the woman in a big hug, still thrilled about having a buddy that was close to my dinky stature.

 

“God, I’m glad to see you,” I whispered fiercely. We’d grown close while recovering together in the infirmary and I now considered her one of my dearest friends.

 

“Nightmare?”

 

“Yeah. They get more and more infrequent, but…”

 

“I understand,” Alex sympathized and went rigid for a moment. When her eyes opened, they glowed briefly. When she spoke again, her voice had taken on the strange echoing quality that meant that Lantesh was speaking. “We both understand. We too are still plagued by memories and mental phantoms of that time.”

 

“Glad to see that you’re well, Lantesh,” I calmly greeted the ancient symbiote and was rewarded with a regal nod. The alien’s mannerisms were so formal in contrast to Alex’s ease, that I never had a doubt who I was speaking to. As if the voice wasn’t a dead giveaway. Since I had never had a nasty encounter face-to-face with a Goa’uld, it had been easy to befriend host and symbiote alike. I always had the impression that Lantesh was grateful for my calm acceptance.

 

“Since you are awake, the morning may be more productive by checking in with our teammates,” Lantesh intoned and I nodded. “Perhaps we both could visit Doctor Farazell?”

 

“She’s gonna be so sick of us,” I complained mildly, and was rewarded by Alex’s chuckle as Lantesh once again faded to the background of their conjoined minds.

 

“Maybe, but at least we keep her in business.”

 

++ Darya ++

 

(8-8-01)

 

My month had been full, very full. Everyone on the team had to be checked off by Janet and I both. In some respects, my okay was more important to a mission like this. Since we knew the changes the team could expect caused no physical harm, we were all far more concerned to psychological damage. Billy and Burt had been very frank with me, about their relationship as a couple regarding their strengths and weaknesses in relation to the mission.

 

And now the time had come.

 

Part of me was terrified about what would happen on the other end of that wormhole. For nearly a month, I had stared at Karen every chance I got, wondering endlessly what she would look like.

 

And if I could handle the change. Despite my assurances to Janet and Karen, I wasn’t sure at all about what I was getting into. No matter my trepidation, I couldn’t shake the image of the child in my arms.

 

“Need a hand, Doc?” Art’s voice startled me from my musing and I stood for a long moment, staring at her. To my surprise, Art just stood there, her expression calm and accepting. After a long moment, she stepped closer, speaking softly and with deep understanding. “You see him, don’t you? The pictures of when I was changed. You’ve seen what I was.” A smile quirked the strong mouth and I nodded jerkily. “You’ll learn to look past it with Karen, because your heart knows. Now, c’mon, our futures await.” It was one of the wiser and sweeter pep talks I had ever gotten, and I grabbed the bag left behind by Art and followed my unexpected champion and friend.

 

It was controlled chaos in the Gateroom, with heavy machinery taking up much of the available space. A trio of ATVs pulling four sleds made us look like some kind of arctic expedition. When I muttered something to that effect under my breath, Art laughed. The kids squealed and ran to us, and I knew that I was going to have to say goodbye to Emily, no matter how briefly.

 

“Momma! Is it time?”

 

“Yes, baby,” I soothed and swept her into a hug. “You’re getting so big! Now remember, Sweetie, it’s just for a few days, and then I’ll be back for a day.”

 

“And then gone for a few more. Got it. You look funny dressed like Unca Art and Kryn.” Mentioning Karen brought up brave tears in my baby’s eyes and we hugged tightly. “I will miss Kryn so much, Mommy.”

 

“Oh, Sweetie, you know that she’ll miss you terribly too. It’ll be a long time, but she’ll be back.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

++ Art ++

 

I was having second thoughts, clinging to my precious children and listening to their sniffles. They were so little that the reality of me being taken from them was a nebulous threat at best. It would be worth it in time, but right this minute my heart was breaking.

 

“ _Tha yireeso takheh-os_ (I will be back soon).” I murmured fiercely into their like curls, squeezing their little bodies tightly.

 

“S’pos, _babas_ ,” they said together and I was forced to smile.

 

“ _S’ahgapoh, ee koree mou kay oh yohs mou_ (I love you, my daughter and my son).” Two pairs of innocent brown eyes looked up at me trustingly as I knelt. They were so like their mother, smart and astute and beautiful. “ _Na eemay kahlos_ (be good).”

 

“ _Ahmeh, babas_ (yes, daddy)!” They chorused, and scattered kisses on my face before toddling back over to Jack and Sara. I knew that my babies were in good hands with the two of them. Lucky and Grover weren’t here and I felt their absence keenly. Burt and I had spent the last couple of weeks getting the dogs used to the idea of looking to O’Neill and Daniel. The men would be excellent surrogates while we were gone.

 

“Come on,” said a half-expected voice after a long, painful moment of watching my babies wave at me. It seemed that Darya was returning the favor of my little pep talk. With her hand on my shoulder, I went to the rest of my team and we ponderously approached the rippling surface of the wormhole.

 

Even as it sucked me away, I watched the dark eyes of my children.

 

We were a quiet bunch that reconvened on the far side of the wormhole. Karen was still seated on the lead ATV, looking suspiciously glassy-eyed, and Teal’c stood silently beside her. As he had traveled over much of the complex with only Cooper for company, he was along as guide. Janet stood near Darya and Billy. Burt smiled encouragingly at me where he was pulling his double-loaded ATV past Karen’s. I followed Sam’s vehicle, and a quiet settled over us, broken only by idling engines. After a long moment, Karen shook it off and pulled her command face on. “Lead the way, Teal’c.”

 

Much of the mission was already mapped out. Where we would stay, how we would communicate, what our objectives were, rough maps drawn from the memories of SG1. At least until the change happened, we didn’t have to do much thinking.

 

Base camp was a large entry foyer near the Gate, where the teams would split up. As it was nearly a two-day walk to the lab where our changed bodies had appeared twice before, Janet, Sam and Teal’c would go ahead. Karen, Billy and I would head for the transformation chamber tomorrow, at which time Darya and Burt would join the others.

 

No brainer. Only, it wasn’t my brain I was worried about…

 

++ Janet ++

 

After a cursory inspection of my equipment, I patted Sam’s back and nodded significantly at Art. The heavy brood was as obvious as a hurricane. A glance at Karen confirmed that there were twin storm fronts. It wasn’t often that Art was uncommunicative, but I had seen this brood on thankfully rare occasion. This was the kind of deep funk that her parents brought on, or her long distance from Zo.

 

So, I went over and sat beside her, offering the only thing I could, the solace of my loving presence. While the men provided food and confirmation that the gear seemed unharmed, Sam sat on Art’s other side. Slowly, the storm on Art’s expression turned to slow tears, and she sagged to my shoulder, pressing her face there, near my throat’s pulse. I reached up to stroke the coveted curls, so like our sweet babies. One dark hand rested lightly on Sam’s thigh, and the gold head rested on Art’s shoulder. Darya sat in a similar half-cuddle with Karen.

 

All to soon, it would be time to go.

 

 

 **ATTENTION!:** This is your friendly, neighborhood author here. Unfortunately, the train of thought that was this tale was violently derailed some time back, resulting in an unfinished piece.

 

However, this is a necessary chapter to explain some events that will take place in approximately nine-odd months.

 

So, here’s the bullet: Once transformed, Art, Karen and Billy are reunited with the others. After some initial awkwardness on the part of the later two, the various couplings get busy. Darya and Karen in particular are weirded out by the change, but still manage to ensure that there will be future children. Janet collects samples from the two ‘men’, ensuring that they won’t have to do this again. Missing the children badly, the change is kept as short as possible, but is still nearly a month. Billy opts to remain a woman, good thing too, as she’s pregnant! The Fraiser and Farazell clans are happily reunited, and there are brothers and sisters on the way!

 

They live happily ever after…


End file.
